The invention relates to an apparatus for inflating deflated objects and, more particularly, to a device for re-inflating a deflated tire from other, inflated, tires and the like.
Under-inflated or deflated tires are an inconvenient and potentially hazardous occurrence. On a typical vehicle, the procedure for changing a flat tire can expose one to hazards from other traffic, elevated or "jacked-up" vehicle, and exposure to the elements. Furthermore, the process of changing a flat or deflated tire for a spare tire requires some strength and can be difficult for some people. Still further, the procedure is time consuming and can result in clothing, hands, etc. being soiled and the like.
A number of disclosures have been made so as to attempt to deal with this problem. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,492,838, 2,227,601, 2,663,348, 4,037,638, 4,269,312 and 5,419,377.
Each of the above patents disclose some method for attempting to transfer air from an inflated tire to a deflated one. Despite these efforts, the need remains for an apparatus for transferring air from a source of compressed air to a deflated or flat tire or similar object which is easy and safe to use, inexpensive to produce, and reliable in conveying air to the deflated member.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for inflating a deflated member wherein air from one or more sources of compressed air can readily be used to inflate deflated objects.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus wherein proper connection of the device between deflated/inflated members is readily indicated to a user.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an extension member for connection to a vehicular spare tire so as to facilitate access thereto for checking proper inflation pressure, inflation to proper pressure, and use in re-inflating other tires.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for inflating a deflated member wherein connection to various valve-stem members is facilitated.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.